


the nights we won't remember (and the ones we do)

by Lumine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Humanstuck, Pining, Self-Indulgent, it's a lil sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumine/pseuds/Lumine
Summary: Some nights are more pleasant than others.





	the nights we won't remember (and the ones we do)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, the idea is that Dave and Rose are siblings/half siblings/whatever floats your boat and they are both having a pretty rough living situation at the moment. Dave has nowhere to stay except for at Kanaya and Rose's place, so he tries to stay out of the way best he can (they are all aged up in this btw!). 
> 
> So enjoy and happy 413!

You’re sitting silently in the living room, watching Rose as she is fidgeting with a needle and pin. Kanaya is patiently sitting on the armrest next to her, watching her delicate work. You pretend you don’t notice her shaking hands as she pokes the thin needle through the white fabric. There’s a half-empty bottle of red wine on the table. You grab the neck of the bottle before standing up, but have to put it down again only to tie your shoelace that had come undone. Your sister finally looks up at you with a tired smile as you open the front door. Kanaya nods once when you step outside, telling you to save a little wine for them.

You don’t make any promises.

…

The time it took for the elevator to get to Terezi’s floor felt like forever. You believe you’ve only taken two swigs of wine on the way there, but the amount left in the bottle indicates that more than so had been consumed. You just shrug to yourself as an answer to the inner debate. The wine was cheap anyway.

Terezi is guided to the door by Vriska as you arrive. She greets you with a loud cackle and throws an arm around your shoulders. For once, you’re glad Terezi can’t see, for otherwise she might have tried to snag your bottle, and something tells you that she’s already had enough for now. Vriska escapes into the bathroom to touch up her blue lipstick, and you guide Terezi through the apartment until she’s sitting down safely on her own couch. She straightens her red glasses on her nose as she babbles on about something you couldn’t care less about right now. You try not to be rude and ignore her, but you’re already so focused on trying and failing miserably to ignore everything else going on around you.

Sollux sitting on the second couch, with Aradia sprawled out across it, her legs resting on his lap as he idly taps away at his phone. You figure Sollux only came here because Aradia told him to. Gamzee’s sitting in a corner, probably arrived uninvited and is now looking like he isn’t about to hit the floor anytime soon. Tavros only looks mildly uncomfortable next to him. You’re starting to wonder why you came here in the first place, but connect the bottle to your lips before you can ponder any further on the question.

Karkat is there too, sitting in the Gamzee-corner with his head resting against the wall. The eye contact you make is brief and awkward and is broken when Terezi cackles again. The empty wine bottle is glaring at you.

You leave her apartment early. You never were the party type of guy anyway.

…

The walk home feels even longer. Your sunglasses only helps against the soft light from the street-lamps right now, but you’re afraid even that exposure of light will be hurtful to your eyes and cause an even worse headache than the one you’re already bearing, so your aviators stay put on your nose. You bring up your phone in an attempt to temporarily cure your loneliness. EB has pestered you, but you don’t feel like dealing with his shenanigans right now. Instead, you open up a new log and type out a message, but close the app before you even give yourself a chance to press send.

You’re not sure if it is the stairs or your legs that feel like jelly as you’re walking up. You decide to blame the stairs.

Rose is turned away from you as you step into the apartment. They have moved from the armchair to the big couch and you can see her shoulders shaking lightly from where she is protected by her girlfriend’s arms. The embroidery lies half finished on the table. Kanaya just gestures to leave them for now. You get the hint and sneak past them into your room.

…

Mornings are always easier.

Rose is sitting at the table with her hair brushed and tidy and a fresh layer of makeup covering her face. Kanaya smiles as you approach the kitchen.  
Words cannot describe how thankful you are for the fact that they are letting you stay in their apartment for the moment. Terezi had offered you to stay at her place as well, but you think that having to hang out with her constantly would end up being too much for you.

You still drop by her place later that day though, mostly to see if she needs any help cleaning up after last night. She just laughs as she finds your face and pats your cheeks, and says that Karkat already helped her clean this morning. You think that of course he did and end up helping her clean anyway, only because Karkat is shit at cleaning.

You end up lounging around in her apartment for the rest of the day. Karkat comes by later and you order more pizza than the three of you can eat and after some persuading from Karkat, you end up watching _The Notebook_. Terezi falls asleep halfway through and Karkat cries at the end. You tell him that he’s a wimp for crying and he punches your arm lightly.

Some nights are more pleasant than others.

…

You end up going to another one of Terezi’s parties, but this time it’s smaller, more secluded. Sollux refused to come this time, so Aradia politely declined as well. In the end, it's just you, Karkat, Vriska and Terezi. You all end up watching shitty movies and taking a shot every time something awfully cliché happens. While your tolerance is fairly high, other’s aren’t quite as much. Karkat ends up with his head on your lap when there’s still a fourth left of the movie. Everyone then decides that it is for the best that they just continue watching the next movie without any alcohol involved and if anyone wanted another shot, it would be a shot of water. There was only a small groan of disappointment from Vriska at the announcement.

The weight of a head resting against your legs feels comforting and your fingers are itching to run through the black curls laying there — just a little bit. But the still sober part of your consciousness tells you not to. It's telling you that this is enough for now. There’s still thirty minutes left of the movie; thirty more minutes of closeness and safety. You decide against your common sense, just this one time, and at the moment it feels like the biggest victory ever. 


End file.
